Wide World of Kink
by tilante
Summary: A series of one-shots set in my AGP universe.  Various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place a few months after _Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics._

Pairing: Justin/Lexie

* * *

><p>"They're arguing <em>again<em>," Lexie said, pushing past Justin, making a beeline for the futon as she did. "And Max is off on something or other about - hell, I don't even know what he was talking about. I stopped listening after the words 'chocolate', 'cockroaches', and 'sandwich' were in the same sentence."

"Hi," Justin said dryly. "No, I'm not doing anything important. Come on in." As he spoke, he shut the door and turned the locks.

"Oh, _please_." Lexie flopped herself down on the futon, dropping her purse on the coffee table and grabbing the TV remote as she did. "Like you wouldn't let me in if I asked. I was just saving us both time by not asking. Which you've ruined now, by the way, making me waste time _explaining_ it." As she spoke, she turned the TV on, then rolled her eyes as The Learning Channel came on, thumbed the channel button, frowned as nothing happened. She thumbed it again, then shot a glance over toward Justin.

"Use the one on the coffee table. Unlike Dad, I'm actually willing to spring for digital cable."

Lexie picked up the remote, looked at it, thumbed 'menu' and started to look. "I knew there was a reason why we put up with you. Do you have any movie channels?"

"Just HBO." Justin headed back toward the desk, but Lexie held up her arm and pointed to her shoulder.

"I'm all tense from listening to them argue. Rub?"

Justin raised an eyebrow at that. If Lexie was asking semi-politely, then she was feeling needy. He moved over to stand behind her, put his hands on her shoulders, and began to knead the muscles there. _Dang. She _is_ tense. _"They've always argued. You know that. You shouldn't take it so seriously." She didn't say anything to that, and Justin kept rubbing. After a moment, he said, "So… what were they arguing about?"

"Money," Lexie answered, still scrolling down the list of channels. "Mom wants to remodel the kitchen. Dad doesn't want to spend the money. You know how it goes from there."

"Yeah," Justin agreed, nodding as he shifted his hands in a bit, started to work Lexie's neck muscles with the ease of long familiarity. "Argue, argue, Dad says something stupid, Mom blows up at him - or, if you're lucky, stops speaking to him - "

"If you're lucky, yeah. No such luck today." Lexie shook her head, stopped.

"Hey…." Justin stopped kneading Lexie's shoulders, bent down to kiss her on top of her head. "It's okay. You know they've always been like that. Everything'll be fine tomorrow."

"Will it?" Lexie shook her head again, just a little this time. "They've been arguing a lot more lately." She didn't say more, but she didn't need to. Justin let go of Lexie's shoulders, came around and sat down beside her, pulled her over against him.

"Yes, it will. But right now, you just stay here and relax. I've got to study for midterms, but I'm right here, okay?" He gave her a squeeze, then stood up and went back to his desk, picking up the notebook he was recopying his chapter notes into. "Just let me know if you need anything."

As he'd half expected, Justin hadn't gotten three sentences copied before he felt Lexie leaning on the back of his chair and smelled her faint vanilla scent. "I want popcorn."

"It's in the pantry, third shelf up. Set it for two minutes." Justin didn't look up from his computer, frowning at the screen as he tried to figure out why his program wasn't loading the new configuration information correctly.

"Um, you _do_ remember the last time that I made popcorn in your microwave? The smoke, the flame, the screaming? While I don't really mind hearing you scream again, it'd probably be faster for you to just make it for me."

Closing his eyes and sighing, Justin put his left hand to the bridge of his nose, squeezed it gently. _Okay. Let's consider this - how much time will I lose making Lexie the popcorn, versus how much time she'll make me lose if I don't. Yeah. That's an easy decision._

"All right," he said aloud, standing up. "I'll get it."

"Good." Lexie stepped back to let him up, then followed him to the kitchen, sat on one of the stools at the counter, then leaned across on her elbows and smiled. "I love watching you do things for me."

Justin looked over at her, then back away as he noticed her blouse was gapping badly, giving him a clear view of her bra. He knew where the popcorn was - after all, he'd just told Lexie - but he looked anyway, to keep himself from looking at her. _Is she doing that deliberately? Never can be sure with Lexie…._

"So, where's alternate me?" Lexie picked up one of the coasters from the stack in the holder, put it on the counter and spun it. "Oh, and can you make me some hot chocolate too?"

Justin answered without looking at her. "She and Miranda went to a gallery showing one of Alex's friends from art school is having. They're going to get dinner after. Should be back around eleven. And yes." Thumbing the 'start' button, he got a cup from the cabinet, then turned to the refrigerator for milk.

"Oh, okay." Lexie got down from the stool, crossed back to the futon and flopped down on it. "You don't mind if I watch something on pay-per-view, right?"

Justin momentarily weighed the cost against how long he'd spend arguing with Lexie about it, then reminded himself that Lexie was already a little upset. "Not at all. Go ahead."

"Thanks," she said.

The next few minutes were filled with popping sounds, followed by the hum of the microwave as Justin heated the milk. "Popcorn and hot chocolate. And pickles to go with your popcorn." Justin shook his head, smiled on one side. "I figured you'd want them."

Lexie looked up from the program guide on the TV, cocked her head to one side and smiled cutely up at Justin. "I see she's got you well-trained. Remind me to compliment her on that later."

"Yeah, well…." Justin hooked a thumb over at the desk. "I'm going to be studying for a test I have tomorrow, so I'm going to put earplugs in. If you need me for anything, just come tap me on the shoulder, okay?"

"Are you ever _not_ studying?" Lexie waved a hand as Justin opened his mouth to reply. "Don't answer that. Go study. I'll be okay over here." Justin frowned for a moment, not sure whether he believed Lexie. After a second, Lexie thumped him on the leg with the back of her hand. "Go. I'm okay now. Really."

With a nod, Justin went back to his desk. He frowned at Lexie again as he put in his earplugs. She was scrolling down the list of movies, seeming okay, and Justin turned away, picked up his notes and started back at them.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help worrying about Lexie, though. She really did seem to be upset, which made him wonder if Mom and Dad actually were arguing more or worse than they usually did. In less than ten minutes, he was having problems concentrating, and finally set down his notebook with small sigh and turned to look over at the futon.<p>

And didn't see Lexie. _What?_ His brows drawing together, Justin got up and pulled out his earplugs - and was immediately assailed by the sound of a heavily overused wah-wah pedal. Gritting his teeth, he looked to see just what Lexie had put on the TV.

_Of course_. A woman with long black hair and very large breasts that were barely staying inside what was obviously supposed to be a nurse's uniform, but would equally obviously never be worn by an actual nurse was expressing her surprise over the way her male patient's bedsheet was tented up. Sure enough, seconds later she'd pulled back the sheet and found his bare erection.

Pulling his eyes from the scene, Justin stepped around the futon, looked, and found Lexie there, licking her lips, squirming, and slowly rubbing herself through her skirt and panties. She glanced up at him then and smiled. "I figured you'd check on me in a few minutes." She arched her back and wiggled her hips. "Like what you found?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Justin shook his head, but grinned a little as he did. "I take it you planned this from the start?"

"Well… I was hoping Alex would be here too. But I'll take just you."

Lexie held her left hand up toward him, and Justin took it, pulled gently. "Come on, then -" he started, but she pulled as well, shaking her head and not trying to rise from the couch.

"I wanna stay out here and do what they do." She nodded and looked toward the screen, then grinned. "And speaking of that…."

Justin turned his head to look, saw that the nurse in the video was now licking the cock of her patient. He felt Lexie's touch, looked back to see her unzip his pants, pull down the waistband of his boxers.

"Wait, wait -" Justin stepped back from her, lowering his hand to cover himself. Lexie frowned at that. "Look - if you're feeling lonely, you don't have to do this. Just tell me you want some company, and I'll be happy to do whatever -"

"This _is_ what I want to do right now." Lexie leaned back and crossed her arms. "Now, if you're going to keep acting like you're a girl and trying to be considerate of my feelings and all that, I can go find an _actual_ girl to have sex with." She grinned quickly then, said, "Or I could turn you into one…."

Lexie reached for her wand, but Justin grabbed her quickly by the wrist. "No, that won't be necessary. I just want to make sure you really want to do this."

"Yes, I really want to do this." With her free hand, Lexie took the wrist of the hand Justin was covering himself with, and pulled it aside, then frowned as she saw that he wasn't hard. "Uh-oh," Lexie said, shaking her head and imitating the voice of the woman in the movie, "this isn't how this should be. Let me see what I can do about it…." Moving forward, she took his cock in her mouth and sucked lightly, working back and forth a little.

It felt good to Justin, even with him not fully erect - and he knew that condition wasn't going to last very long. A few seconds was all it took, and Lexie pulled her mouth off of him for a moment, then grinned up at him. "See? I already cured that problem."

"Yes, you did. But if you want to follow the way things are going in the movie…." Justin reached a hand down and stroked Lexie's shoulder, concentrating a little, and her clothes were replaced by a very tight, very short nurse's uniform, showing a generous display of cleavage.

"Someone's been practicing, I see," Lexie said in her normal voice, raising an eyebrow. "Do you do this particular spell often?"

"It comes in handy sometimes," he answered, then dropped his voice. "Nurse… this seems to be swelling… can you do something about that?"

"Well, let me see." Lexie stroked her fingertips down the underside, then took the shaft in her hand. "Oh, it's definitely swollen. I'm afraid we're going to have to do something about this immediately, Mister Russo." She took him into her mouth again, and Justin moaned slightly, then stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, that feels good, nurse. So good…." Justin slipped one hand down, cupped Lexie's breast through the cloth of the uniform, fondled her as his other hand continued to stroke through her thick black hair. His hips began to move of their own accord, rocking a couple of inches back and forth, and Lexie matched her motions to his, taking her hand off his shaft for a moment to let him take her mouth deeply.

Lexie glanced sideways at the screen and saw that the action there had shifted. Grinning a little, she pulled off of Justin, then stood up and hooked her thumb at the screen. "You want to try that?"

He looked, saw the woman onscreen taking the man's cock between her breasts, then raised an eyebrow and smiled down at Lexie. "Sure... but first -" With a quick, smooth motion, Justin kneeled down with Lexie, wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the back of her neck. For a moment, he looked into her eyes, then whispered "I love you," and kissed her.

Or rather, he _tried_ to kiss her. Because then Justin was on the floor, letting out a surprised "Uh!" as Lexie put her hands between them and pushed hard, forcing him back. He blinked up at her as she started to stand, looking angry. "Wait - what did I do?" Shaking his head, Justin started to stand up, and Lexie stepped forward and pushed him again.

He fell onto the futon, and Lexie stomped one foot. "Dammit, Justin, I just wanted a good fuck! Why do you have to go and be _romantic _about it?" She turned toward the door, forgetting the costume she was in, and ran toward it.

Justin popped into place in front of it, opened his arms, and she ran right into them. Lexie struggled, but he'd anticipated that - and in spite of her bluster, she wasn't really struggling very hard. "Hey, hey, calm down - I'm sorry I upset you. If you just want sex, we'll just do sex."

"No! Not now! You had to go and mess everything up! I hate you!" Lexie flailed, her hands balled up into fists, and one caught Justin in the eye, causing him to stagger back, putting a hand to it.

Immediately, Lexie's stopped thrashing. "Oh - oh my God, Justin, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down from his eye, looked at it. "Go sit down. I'll make an ice pack." She went over to the bathroom, keeping an eye on Justin as she did, making sure that he went over to the futon and sat. Seeing that he was doing that, she ducked in, got a washrag, took it to the kitchen. There, she took ice from the freezer and quickly made up the ice pack, taking a hairband from her purse to hold it together, then brought it back to Justin and gingerly placed it against his eye.

"I'm sorry," she said again then. "You know I don't mean to hurt you, right?"

"Yeah," Justin said, nodding a little. "And I'm sorry too. I just -" He paused, then waved a hand in the air. "Sorry," he said again, and Lexie smiled.

"I know. It's kind of funny, really. And cute. It just... wasn't what I wanted, right that minute."

"I'll do better about finding out what you want, next time." Justin took the ice pack for a moment. "How's it looking?"

Lexie moved in closer, touched it gingerly. "I don't think I hit you really hard, and it doesn't look like I got the eye. You'll have a bruise on your cheekbone, there, and probably a black eye." She stopped, frowned at Justin's expression. "What?"

"Oh, just..." Justin gestured up and down at her. "You, this, the nurse's uniform..." She looked down then, reminded of it, then back up at Justin, then grinned a little. "Well... since I'm in this anyway, let me do a little something to take your mind off your pain."

Justin's pants were still open, so she was able to reach right down and grasp him. He was soft again, and Lexie shook her head at that. "Oh, that's not going to work. Here..." She slipped off the futon, bent down and took him in her mouth again, and even with the pain on his face, the sensation was delicious, her mouth warm and wet around him. Justin shifted, moving his hips to give Lexie better access, and she began to work her mouth up and down him as he hardened.

A minute later, with Justin fully hard, Lexie straightened up and smiled at him, eyes teasing as she took his free hand, moved it to the top of the zipper on her outfit. She was pretty sure that real nurse's outfits didn't zip up the front, but that didn't really matter, now did it? What mattered, right at that second, was the smile on Justin's face and the gleam in his eye as he pulled her zipper down, freeing her breasts. Lexie shifted forward, putting Justin's cock between them, then pressed them together with her hands and started to bob up and down. "Mmm... do you like that?"

"Yes." Justin stroked Lexie's hair with his free hand, rocking his hips up and down as he did. "But I don't know if that's helping enough, nurse. Do you have anything stronger?"

"Stronger?" She frowned a little and bit her lip. For a moment, Justin thought she didn't want to do more, and he opened his mouth, meaning to tell her that was okay, but Lexie spoke again. "Well, if you're not responding strongly enough to this treatment, we do have other options." She stood up then, moved around to the back of the futon. "Let me just adjust your bed for this, Mister Russo."

On the screen, the woman playing the nurse had fully shed her uniform - well, except for the white stockings - and was now on top of the man, riding him as he lay back on the hospital bed. Justin looked back and up as Lexie dropped the back of the futon, putting it into its bed position. _She said she wanted to be fucked. Well... let's see what we can do about that._

He stood as well, and Lexie frowned. "Mister Russo, I'm not sure you should be -"

"I'm taking charge of my own treatment. Get up on there, on your knees."

"Sir, this is highly irregular. I really should talk to your doctor before -" Lexie broke off and made a startled little sound as Justin lifted her, turning her around and settling her onto the futon with her rear facing him. He pushed up her dress, then pulled down her panties, put his fingers against her and slid them back and forth, testing to see how ready she was.

His finger slipped inside easily, and Lexie made a little hiss. "I'm ready. Oh, I'm ready. Please, Justin, do me..." She wiggled on his finger, arched her back and pushed against it, and he let it slide deeper into her, pulled out until just the tip was in, pushed forward again. Lexie bucked backward, trying to get his finger all the way into her, but Justin snatched it back.

"Uh-uh… you get what I want to give you." Putting his other hand against Lexie's ass, Justin touched her again, parting her folds with his fingertip, gliding it up and down. It came back glistening, and he smiled. "Oh, you're definitely ready." Taking his finger from her, Justin gripped her by both hips, brought the tip of his cock to her entrance, held it there. "Tell me you want it again."

Lexie made a growl, tried to push back onto him, but Justin had too firm a grip. "Quit teasing and put it in me already!" She bucked back again, suddenly, managed to push back an inch or so - and then Justin pushed forward. He went easy on his entering thrust, but Lexie was determined that this wasn't going to be gentle, and with her thrusting back against him, it was only moments before Justin was rutting into her with quick, powerful thrusts, one hand on her shoulder, pulling back with each thrust, while the other was under Lexie, holding onto her breast, squeezing and fondling it.

Justin grunted in time with his thrusts, while Lexie…. "Oh yeah, fuck me harder, show me what you can do with that thing. Make me come, like you do Alex - oh, oh, ohHHh fuck yes!" She almost squealed the last, shivering, then bit her lip and closed her eyes. Justin could feel her pussy contracting around him, and he bit his lip as well, concentrating on holding back, not wanting to come yet.

"Pull my hair and fuck me harder, dammit, make me come again…." Lexie had dropped the sexy nurse voice, but it didn't matter a bit to Justin - right at that moment, he couldn't think of any sound sexier than the growls she was making, punctuated by squeaks when another little one rolled through her; any sight sexier than her round little butt, the way she narrowed to her waist, then widened again to her shoulders; nothing that could feel sexier than his hand tangled in her hair, holding her soft, full breast, her hot, wet tunnel squeezing him.

And then she spoke again, looking ahead of them, at the TV. "I want you to do that to me. Do me like he's doing her…." Reluctantly, Justin looked up from the vision of Lexie before him, to the screen - and then he blinked, seeing the man's cock on the screen sliding in and out of the ass of the nurse, as if it were the most natural and easiest thing in the world.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his strokes slowing, and Lexie's hair shook as she nodded.

"Quick, before I change my mind. Give it to me." Swallowing, Justin pulled out of her, then frowned.

"We'll need lube, if we're -"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and get it. Quick." Justin ran to the bathroom, while Lexie stayed where she was, ass in the air. Pulling open the second drawer down, he found the tube of K&Y, ran back with it, opening the cap as he did. _What's the rule of thumb? Use three times as much as you think you'll need?_ Quickly, Justin squeezed out three globs, then took a moment to rub his hands together, spreading and warming it.

Carefully, he put a finger to Lexie's ass, worked it up and down against her, then took a second finger, rubbed with it. She wriggled and moaned at his touch, and he said, "Okay, here goes," then pushed slowly but firmly at her little pucker.

She shuddered as it went in, moaned out "Oh… oh fuck, you feel huge. Give me more." Justin blinked, realizing that she thought that was his cock, then decided not to tell her. Instead, he pushed his finger in and out, working slowly.

"How's that feel?"

"Oh… so full. You can go faster now, I think I'm getting used to it…."

Justin began to move his finger in and out a little faster, giving her most of the length of it now. "Yes… oh… I didn't think it would feel like this. Ohh…." She shuddered again, just a little, then turned and looked over her shoulder. "Wait… is that just your _finger_?"

"Yeah," Justin admitted. "It's okay, though. If that's feeling big to you, you're probably not going to like having me in there." He gave her an apologetic look, shrugged a little. "It's okay," he said again, but Lexie frowned.

"But… you didn't get to come. We can try, if you want…."

Shaking his head, Justin gave her a ghost of a smile. "Oh, I'd like to try… but I'm not going to do anything that might hurt you."

"But -"

"No 'but's," Justin said, then grinned. "Literally." Stepping forward, he said, "I _am_ going to finish, though." With his finger still in Lexie, he used his free hand to guide himself back into her. She felt tighter like that, moreso than he expected, and he kept his finger still as he began to stroke in and out of her. A few seconds later, he was hammering in her, and Lexie was moaning again, and then she was shaking, making a sound that was nearly a wail.

"Are you okay? Do you wan-"

"Don't you _dare_ stop," Lexie got out, and reassured, Justin began to pound her again, grinning now at the sounds she was making. Moments later, he started to feel little electric shivers that made him bite his lip for a moment.

"I… I'm going to come… do you want it in you?"

Lexie made a little yelp at that and moved forward quickly, pulling off him, shaking her head as she did. "Oh! No, not right now, sorry…." She turned around, up on her knees, looked down at Justin, who was now jacking himself with his hand. "I can suck it -"

Justin shook his head. "Uhh - not with the K&Y on it. Just… come here. I want to come on your breasts."

"Oh?" Lexie raised an eyebrow and smiled, then moved closer, put her hands to her breasts and pushed them up. "You like these? You want to spray your come all over them? Well, maybe I won't let you… maybe I don't want a big mess like - oh!" She jumped a little as Justin came, then watched as he spurted again and again. "Well, somebody had a big load built up. What, have you two not done anything for a few days?"

Feeling a little dizzy, Justin sat down on the futon beside Lexie, then let himself flop down onto his back. "Just since yesterday morning." Seeing Lexie's obvious disbelief, he continued. "Men's bodies make sperm at a rate depending on demand. Since Alex and I have sex a lot…."

Lexie laughed, saying, "Wow. Only you could turn sex into a lesson." She put a hand on his shoulder to give him a playful shove, then squealed as Justin grabbed her arm, pulled her down on top of him.

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "And that's why I'm still your favorite guy."

"That's why you're still the nerdy guy," Lexie replied, but she didn't make any move to get away. After a few seconds, she shifted to the side a little, nestling down with Justin's arm around her.

They were both silent for a minute or so. When Lexie spoke, she was quiet enough that Justin could barely hear her, even as close as she was. "Hey... you don't think Mom and Dad would really break up, do you?"

Justin turned a little, raised one hand to Lexie's face, meaning to stroke her with his fingertips, then remembered they were still wet. Dropping the hand back down, he shook his head. "No. They've always argued like that. They always will." He paused a second, then went on. "And if anything does happen... we'll find a way to fix it, like we always do. Okay?"

Lexie smiled, then snuggled closer. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place a month or two after _Double, Double, Toil and Trouble._

Pairing: Lexie/Alex (with a little bit of Justin)

Update: Fixed a few formatting issues (things not italicized that should have been) and one plot point. Thanks go to Wyldcard4 for pointing out the plot problem!

* * *

><p>Alex frowned and concentrated, trying to get a solid grip on the corner of the handkerchief. She could brush it with the tips of her fingers, but she couldn't quite seem to reach it with her thumb...<p>

_I should have used magic for this. It's not like Justin would be able to tell_. To tell the truth, though, she wasn't quite sure of that. He'd been learning a lot in his advanced studies course, while Alex... well, Alex had never been a great student in the first place. And getting lessons second-hand from Lexie wasn't helping her do any better.

Being who she was, though, Alex didn't let herself dwell on that at all. Later would take care of itself, one way or another. Right now, though... _Come on, you can - there!_ She grinned as she finally managed to catch hold of the corner of Justin's handkerchief and pulled, making the knot tight. Of course she was using Justin's handkerchief - do you think she'd even own a handkerchief? Sure, she could have used one of her scarves, but putting knots in them might wrinkle them, and if she was going to ruin somebody's stuff, it was going to be Justin's, not hers.

_Not_, Alex thought with a smile, _that Justin's going to mind at all_. She wriggled a bit on the bed, testing the knots, and was satisfied. She was tied down quite securely to Justin's bed, spread-eagled, blindfolded, and naked, and just in time. He should be home in about fifteen minutes or so, and when he found her like this... _This should take his mind off those papers he's been obsessing over, for a couple of hours, at least. If there's one thing Justin doesn't know, it's when to stop and take a break. So it's just up to me to make him take one._

She let herself relax, licking her lips a little. The blindfold had slipped a little as she tied her wrists to the bedposts at the head of the bed, but it had slipped downward, covering her eyes even more than she'd planned, and even though she knew she was perfectly safe, here in Justin's dorm room, Alex still felt deliciously exposed like this._ I hope it'll give Justin as big a thrill as I'm getting from it_, she thought, feeling her heart beating quickly in her chest.

* * *

><p>As the elevator went up, Lexie drummed her fingers impatiently against the wall, just above the plate where the buttons were. <em>Dad can be so unreasonable. Taking my wand for a whole week just because I let one little dragon into the lair. I don't think it was even thirty feet long!<em> If she'd had her wand, she wouldn't have needed to spend forty-five freaking minutes getting up here to the college and Justin's dorm.

_At least Mom was able to get him to let me go up here. He thinks I'll try to get Justin's wand, and Justin won't let me. But he doesn't know that Alex has a couple of spares_. Lexie made a little self-satisfied smile as she thought that, still drumming her fingers. The elevator dinged, and Lexie dropped her hand to her side, waiting impatiently. The door finally opened almost ten seconds later, and she slipped out as soon as the doors were open wide enough. _You'd think they could afford to replace these elevators. Well, anyway,_ she thought, walking quickly down the hall toward Justin's room, _Other-Alex should be bored to death, with Justin doing papers and getting ready for finals. Maybe the two of us can go out and get some dinner_.

A tall boy with thick, curly black hair and a week's worth of stubbly beard passed by, going the other way. He gave Lexie a quick look up and down, turning his head after he passed to check out the way she fit into her jeans, but Lexie didn't even notice him. Instead, she walked to Justin's door, fishing her key out from her purse (the dorm key said "do not duplicate" on it, but thankfully, Edgebono Utoosis didn't care things like that) as she walked.

As she put key to lock, Lexie felt the pressure of someone's gaze on the back of her neck. Turning her head, she looked down the hall and finally took notice of the black-haired boy, who was all but staring at her as he waited for the elevator to come back from wherever it had gone. Annoyed, Lexie turned the key quickly and ducked into Justin's room, twisting sideways to go in more quickly, to get away from the boy's stare.

Inside the room, Lexie leaned her head against the door for a moment, closing her eyes. Thus, her first indicator of Alex's situation was hearing Alex saying, "Do you like what you see, Justin?"

Lexie turned around with a 'why' on her lips, but it died as soon as she saw Alex. Naked Alex, her body arched to show herself off, tied to the bed and blindfolded. She stared for a good three or four seconds, speechless... but that was all right, since that was the reaction that Alex was expecting from Justin anyway.

"I think you do like what you see... so why don't you come over here and touch?"

Oh, Lexie definitely wanted to touch... but would Alex play along if she knew it was her, and not Justin? However...

Lexie smiled as she saw one of Alex's wands out on the desk, and a moment later, had it in her hand and aimed it at her own throat. "I think I will," she said, and it was Justin's voice that came out. Grinning a little, Lexie approached the bed, looking Alex over as she moved - but not so much that she didn't notice that Alex had laid out a few items on Justin's desk, there by the bed.

_Well, well - someone was definitely planning for an interesting play time_. Lexie picked up the little round paddle that was sitting closest to the bed, lifted it up and felt the weight of it, giving it a considering look as she did. With her other hand, she reached and stroked Alex's belly, idly tracing fingertips across and onto her thigh.

Alex shivered at the touch, making a little gasp, and Lexie set the paddle down and turned her gaze to Alex. She'd shaved freshly for this, Lexie could see - shaved all over, leaving her pussy exposed. It was pink and puffy with excitement, and glistening with the juices of that excitement. Lexie reached her hand down and gently glided a finger along Alex there, barely touching her. "I like this," she said as she did, thinking it was something Justin would say. "But I think you -"

She stopped as Alex squirmed again - but this time with a different quality to her squirming. "Is something wrong?" Lexie asked, frowning, but then she smiled at Alex's reply.

"No - just the way you touched me there, it tickled a little."

"Oh, it tickled, did it? Well…." Lexie touched Alex again, on her belly this time, wiggling her fingertips a little as she brought them up to the underside of Alex's breast. Her smile turned into a grin as Alex squirmed again.

Lexie's hand moved further up, stroking Alex's nipple with that same tickling touch, pulling away as Alex arched her back to push toward her hand. "No… I get to decide how to touch you, Alex," she said, her voice still Justin's. "You know the rules."

There was no reply to that, and Lexie raised an eyebrow. _How would Justin handle that? Probably by spanking her…._ Lexie moved her hand away, and she saw Alex's body tense for the expected smack on her ass - and instead, brought her hand to Alex's neck, just under the ear, and tickled there.

Alex let out a sound that was almost a yelp at that - because of course, Lexie knew exactly where she was most ticklish. By pure reflex, Alex tried to pull away, but Lexie grabbed Alex's hair with her other hand and held onto her by it. She tickled there for another moment, but while that was very effective at getting a reaction out of Alex, it wasn't really that much fun to touch, so she moved down to Alex's mouth, stroked her fingertips around it for a moment, feeling the soft curves of her lips.

But there, Alex tried to take Lexie's fingers and suck on them, and while that would feel good, once she got them in her mouth Alex would certainly realize in moments that they weren't Justin's fingers. Reluctantly, then, Lexie pulled her hand away from Alex's mouth, stroking to the other side of her neck, touching the sensitive place there for a moment.

She stroked the curve of Alex's neck, down onto the collarbone, and Alex shivered again, letting out a small moan as she did. Grinning again at that, Lexie let go of Alex's hair and reached for where she'd set down her wand. A flick of the wand, and she had in her hand a feather.

Gingerly, she touched the tip of the feather to Alex's nipple, brushed it back and forth. Another moan rewarded her, and Lexie traced the feather down across Alex's belly in a path that curved back and forth. "I think you like that. Let's see where else I can tickle you…."

Lexie moved the feather to Alex's leg, brushed back and forth across her thigh, knowing she wouldn't get much reaction there. Across the knee was next - and then around to the back of the knee, Lexie already looking to Alex's face to see the reaction when the feather touched there. As the feather brushed the fold there, Alex let out a moan that was almost a cry, and a grinning Lexie worked the feather more, listened as Alex went on, making a noise that became ragged after just a few seconds.

Alex's leg started to shake involuntarily as Lexie mercilessly continued to tickle her there. With her free hand, Lexie picked up one of the toys that Alex had put out, and a moment later Alex's leg shook even harder, testing the limits of the handkerchief that tied it as Lexie slipped the buzzing vibrator into her wet pussy and started to slide it in and out as she kept tickling.

Her moans had grown louder, and Lexie frowned a little, then reached over to the desk again, picking up her wand. "_Someone overhearing would just be a drag, so let's give Alex a nice little gag_," she said, waving the wand toward Alex's head. Instantly, her moans were - well, not silenced, but stifled a good bit. _Glad that worked. Would have been really embarrassing if it had gagged _me _instead._

"Now then... you're not going to protest if I do something a little different here, are you? You're not? Good..." Lexie bent over and teased one of Alex's nipples, flicking it with her tongue while she brushed the feather up and down the insides of Alex's thighs. The vibrator was still in place inside Alex, buzzing away, and Alex moved her hips up and down, writhing prettily on the bed as she tried to get the end of it against the bed and push it deeper.

"Oh, no... you don't get that right now." Lexie reached for the vibrator, took it by its base and gently slid it out of Alex, who made a whining noise through the gag and waggled her hips up and down. In response, Lexie quickly set the vibrator aside, then brought the feather to the sensitive area between Alex's pussy and ass, brushed her there with it.

Alex squirmed more, trying to pull away, but there was nowhere she could go. Idly, Lexie stroked the cheek of Alex's ass, feeling the muscles move beneath the surface as Alex writhed. She cupped, squeezed, then slid her fingers down and pinched, enjoying the way Alex sounded as she moaned through the gag.

"Mmm... I'll bet you want a spanking, don't you? Well... you're not going to get it. Not right now..." Leaning forward, Lexie moved her hand to Alex's hip and pressed down, forced her to stay in place on the bed as Lexie licked her belly, working her way across it with a series of light, tickling licks. Alex struggled more at that, and Lexie had to put both hands on her, one on each hip, as she slowly made her way up Alex's torso, advancing a few inches toward her breasts, then moving back down again.

Alex's phone buzzed then, and Lexie frowned in annoyance as she lifted her head to look - and then grinned as she saw the message:

_At library copying articles for paper. Home in 30._

It was from Justin, of course, and Lexie smirked. _Well, well, half an hour, huh? I don't think I can let poor little Alex wait that long. I guess I'm just going to have to take care of Alex myself..._

Standing up, Lexie put a hand on Alex's breast, caressed it, then tweaked the nipple upward. "Lexie's here," she said in Justin's voice. "She's going to be your new gag, until you can manage to make her come. Understood?"

The nod was immediate, and Lexie smiled, removed Alex's gag, quickly removed her own jeans and panties before moving onto the bed and straddling Alex's face. Putting her hands on the metal railing at the head of the bed, Lexie pressed herself against Alex's mouth.

Alex eagerly began to lick, flicking her tongue across Lexie's lips, tasting her duplicate's juices. She wondered just how long Lexie had been there - it must have been a few minutes at least, since she was obviously quite worked up. In just a few seconds, Lexie was rocking her hips, pressing herself repeatedly against Alex, one hand now on the side of Alex's head.

For her part, Lexie was biting her lip, trying her best to keep from moaning as she realized that if she did, it would be Justin's voice that would come out, which might just make Alex wonder why Justin would be making those sounds right now. And for that matter, if they were both here, surely Justin would be touching Alex right now...

Lexie moved a hand back and tried to stroke Alex's breast, but then Alex's tongue pushed into her pussy, and Lexie had to use that hand for support as tingles ran up and down her spine. She couldn't help but make a noise, but she somehow managed to strangle it so that what came out was a squeak that could have been her own vocalization.

As Lexie tried to keep herself under control, Alex's tongue continued to work its own brand of magic, making little X's along Lexie's dripping pussy, interspersed with kisses of her lips and of her tongue. Under Alex's oral assault, Lexie forgot about trying to tickle Alex as she closed her eyes and held on, trying desperately not to make any more noise even as she felt the muscles inside her pussy begin to clench and relax.

It was then that the door opened and Justin stepped in. Pushing the door closed behind him automatically, he unslung his backpack from his shoulder, then froze with it halfway to the floor, taking in the sight before him. "Well... I see you two got started without me," he said, walking forward and grinning.

Lexie turned her head to look at him, eyes wide. "But - your messa -" She suddenly realized she was still speaking with Justin's voice, and she stopped, suddenly blushing - and then moaning, not able to stop the sound as her pussy contracted again with her mouth already open.

Justin blinked at that sound, not immediately recognizing it - like most people, he found his own voice strange when played back. But then, as Lexie continued to make the sound, it clicked into place, and Justin moved forward, took Lexie by the arm, and looked down into her eyes as she came on Alex's face.

"Someone's been a bad girl, I see," he said, grinning. "And I think she's about to get to trade positions."

Her eyes widened at that, and Lexie blushed brighter as she saw Justin's hand picking up the paddle she'd set aside before - and though she denied it later, she came again.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Minor spoilers for _Normal Life_ and _Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics_; major spoilers for _Interlude in a Frat House Bedroom_. If you haven't read those stories, and don't want any surprises ruined, don't read this chapter. If you're not sure whether you've read them, feel free to go read them first. This chapter will still be here when you get back.

This chapter takes place the same Halloween as _Interlude in a Frat House Bedroom_ and _Costumes_. Note that at this point, Harper and Lexie are having a physical relationship, but Harper does not know that Lexie is a duplicate of Alex, and believes she is the real Alex.

* * *

><p>Pairing: LexieHarper/OC

As soon as Harper started to speak, Lexie rolled her eyes, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Are you -"

"For the twentieth time, yes. I'm going through with this. We are going through with this, Harper, unless you want to go home by yourself and leave me at the mercy of the frat boys here. Or them at mine. And you know I don't have any." Lexie gave Harper a grin and a wink at that, then made for the frat house door, ignoring the 'But, Alex' that came from behind her as she almost skipped inside.

She stopped suddenly, as a lanky guy in a Thor costume that he _really_ didn't have the build for stepped in front of her and held out a hand. Of course, _that_ caused Harper to run into her from behind, making both of them stumble forward, and the guy either tried to help or to cop a feel - or possibly both - as he put out a supporting hand that just happened to go right on Lexie's breast.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?"

"Where would we be going but inside to the party?" Lexie replied, a little snappishly as she pulled away from Mr. Grabby. _That better have been an accident. If he thinks he's going to get away with it again, he's going to find out what life on a lily pad's really like._ "Or did someone put a tri-Lambda sign on the front of your place for a joke?"

She pulled the folded, rumpled flyer (that she'd stolen from Justin) out of a pocket, then pushed it toward Grabby McGrabberson.

"Yeah, well, this is a costume party," he said, trying to cross his arms, then discovering that wasn't working so well with the plastic hammer in his right hand. "Your silent friend there is fine - nice Battle Diva costume, by the way - but I'm afraid that pajamas do not constitute a costume."

"She's Pajama Girl," Harper put in, to which the guy returned a 'really?' look.

"Never heard of a 'Pajama Girl'. And it sounds lame to me anyway. So…." He shrugged, said, "Sorry, I didn't make the rules. I just enforce them."

"Yeeeeaaaaah," Lexie replied, crossing her arms as well and giving a slow nod. "Let me guess. You're the nerdy guy they let into the frat to bring their GPA up, and nobody actually wants you in the party, so they stuck you out here on this stupid duty, 'cause they knew that the nerd in you would get off on being able to decide whose costumes were good enough, and that would be enough to distract you from the fact that they all really hate your guts, even though you're what keeps them from being shut down."

Grabby suddenly looked doubtful. "But… Steve said it was an honor, that they all thought I knew the most about comic and movie characters…."

Putting on a sympathetic smile, Lexie put a hand on his shoulder. "Really? You bought that? Because, you know, if it's really such an honor - did anyone else say they wanted to do it? Anyone at all?"

"No…."

She shook her head, not letting him get more than that out. "Exactly. Now, look - I've got a brother who's just like you. Big nerd, into comics, sci-fry, cowplay -"

"_Cos_play," Harper put in loudly, earning a quick 'I'm working here' glare from Lexie.

" - all that kind of thing. So I've seen how people treat you nerds, and honestly, it's kind of funny to watch, but at the same time, it's a rotten deal for you. So why don't you just give up this whole doorkeeper thing, go in there, and have some actual fun yourself. You know, talk to a girl. I'll bet this is more words than any girl's said to you all week, isn't it?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but Lexie was already nodding and going on. "Yeah. Well, you've got booze here, right? So some girl might actually get drunk enough to do something with you. Are you going to waste that standing here in the foyer, getting nerd jollies from judging people's costumes?"

There was a moment of silence then, as Lexie finally stopped. One second ticked by, then another, and then Grabby opened his mouth again. "Actually… I've got a girlfriend. She's gone to her uncle's funeral, though, so that's part of why I'm here. But," he said, tilting his head to the side a little and smiling, "I've gotta say, really nice speech there."

"Thanks," Lexie said with a bright smile, then stepped to the side and started forward. Grabby moved in front of her again as she did.

"But unfortunately, your nice speech isn't a costume. And I've still never heard of Pajama Girl, so you're not - "

With a sigh and an eye-roll, Lexie reached down to the hem of her top, then pulled it up high. "There you go. Tits. Now can I go in?"

Grabby stood there, eyes wide. "Uhhh…."

"I'll take that as a yes." She snapped her top back down, grabbed Harper's wrist, and strode past him while he was still working his mouth and blinking, trying to get a word out. Harper was doing much the same thing, but Lexie ignored her as well.

People were everywhere, a riot of color in their various costumes; some dancing, some drinking, some merely standing or sitting around. Someone had set up a strobe light, which only added to the sense of chaos as the main room of the house blinked in and out of darkness, each flash a freeze-frame moment. Lexie grinned and strode forward, ready to plunge right into the whirl, but Harper held back, holding tightly to her hand.

"I don't know about this, Alex," she said, hair bouncing a little as she shook her head quickly. "This is a college party -"

Lexie pulled her closer. "Shhh! We're supposed to be _in_ college, remember? We're just here to dance and see people in costumes and have fun. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

Harper still looked doubtful, but she followed when Lexie moved again, gripping her friend's hand like a lifeline. Lexie pulled her out to the cleared area where a few couples were dancing, then stopped and turned, pulling her hand back to yank Harper against her. With a grin, she put her other arm around the redhead's waist and began to sway her hips side-to-side in time with the beat.

"Come on - you know you want to." Harper, self-conscious as always, moved just a little bit, her eyes darting this way and that, and Lexie laughed. "Harper - no one can tell how you're dancing with that strobe light. So just relax and move."

Of course, Lexie had no intention of actually letting Harper relax - she enjoyed her friend's discomfort too much. So as soon as Harper started to move more naturally, Lexie said, "Yes - that's it. Now a little closer…."

With that, she pressed herself against Harper, both arms around her now, undulating her body so that the two of them rubbed together. Harper's eyes darted all around again, and she swallowed. "Uh, Alex… you know, Justin might be here somewhere. You did take the invitation from him, remember? So, uh, maybe we shouldn't, uh, be…."

Somewhere in the middle of that, Harper had stopped moving, and Lexie sighed. It wasn't nearly as much fun when she was the only one moving… and while she was pretty sure that if Justin saw the two of them, he'd stay away, if Justin was here, then Alex might be as well, and it _definitely_ wouldn't do for Harper to see that.

_Or for Alex to see us. She's already unhappy enough about hardly seeing Harper any more, if she finds out that I'm keeping them apart and why…. Yeah._

"Okay," she said, stopping her dancing. "Well, he's not down here, so go get us a couple of drinks." Lexie nodded toward the buffet table on one side of the room. "And I'll go do my thing and find him."

Lexie started to step away, but Harper caught her by the shoulder, eyes wide. "Wait - you're going to do your thing?" She said that with what Lexie thought of as her 'oh, please, Alex, no' expression, and Lexie frowned.

"Yeeeeaaaaah… you know, magic? My thing? To find him?"

"Oh, _magic_." Harper smiled in relief and let go. "I thought you meant causing chaos and disorder."

"Wait… causing chaos and disorder? That's what you think my thing is?"

"Well, yeah." Harper opened one hand to the side, palm up. "Alex, you love doing that so much, you could practically use an anarchy symbol for your own personal logo!"

Lexie grinned. "Oh, that's a good idea - I should totally do that." Then the grin turned back to a frown. "But… chaos and disorder? Isn't that redundant?"

"No… not with you," Harper said simply, with a small, sad shake of her head. A moment passed in silence, with the two of them looking at each other, and then Lexie grinned and spoke.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment. So, anyway, you get drinks, I'll see if Justin's here." She darted forward, before Harper could protest, and gave her a quick kiss, then skipped away, still grinning.

* * *

><p>Of course, Lexie never was the patient type. <em>Okay, I've been looking to see if Justin and other-me are here for a good minute.<em> Her mouth quirked a grimace, and she shook her head. _Not like I'm going to find anything with all these people and the strobe light. So…._

Lifting her left foot, Lexie said, "_Geilsjay timesday_," then grinned as everything froze. "Nice job, if I do say so myself. And I kind of have to, since it's not like any of you can say it for me. Now then…" She paused a moment, looking around. _Good thing I managed to catch the 'on' part of the strobe_. There was no sign of Justin anywhere, but then, knowing him, he'd probably be doing some full-coverage costume thing. "And I am not running around here looking for my short self. Too many people I could be behind."

"So, more magic it is." Lexie pulled the wand from her boot, put her left hand out. "_This floorplan is really crap, so what I need right now is a map._" A map obligingly appeared in her hand - of New York City. With a sigh, Lexie shook her head. "Really, magic? Really? Okay, let's try this again… _This floorplan doesn't make any sense, what I need is the lousy blueprints_. Oh… dammit! Why do architects have to draw everything so damn big?"

Lexie shifted with a little hop, keeping her left foot up as she grabbed the blueprints with both hands and held them spread out. "_I want to find the other Alex_… gah, why did we have to have a name that's hard to rhyme?" Frowning, Lexie twiddled her wand and chewed her lip. "Alex… checks, ex, decks, multiplex, sex… no, none of that's gonna help. Justin? Bustin', lustin', thrustin'… okay, that's _really_ not helping. I should not try to do make-em-ups when I'm horny."

Shaking her head with a little sigh, Lexie started to lower her wand - and the blueprint she was holding chose that moment to fold over. She tried to grab it, forgetting that she was standing on one foot, and then let out a little cry as she toppled over.

_Well, that was graceful. Good thing nobody saw_ - "Are you okay there? That was some fall."

A hand was in front of her - a girl's hand, obviously, with slender fingers and long nails painted black for Halloween. Reluctantly, Lexie took it, let the girl help her up. Whoever she was, she was wearing a nice crushed-velvet looking gown in black and red, with a floor-length skirt and dangling sleeves. Lexie's eyes roamed upward as she stood, taking in the corset-laced bodice above the swell of the girl's hips, and how it met oh-so-nicely with her waist in that corset. That led up to a nicely-exposed cleavage, and….

And then Lexie saw a familiar mole. "Oh. Hey there. I was just - " Even as she was starting the sentence, Alex was dragging her into the kitchen, out of the view of most of the partygoers. " - looking for you. Wanted to let you know that I brought Harper here with me."

"You -" Alex cut off and shook her head at Lexie, giving her an 'are you serious?' look. "Tell me you did not just say you brought Harper."

"Okay. I didn't just say that I brought Harper. Just something that sounds incredibly like that."

"Lexie - she can't see us both here!"

"Why not? She knows about duplicates, and -"

"- and she does not know about me and Justin, and we are _not_ telling her right now." Alex looked over Lexie's shoulder and made a face, then pulled the two of them sideways, further into the kitchen. Lexie cast a glance back, but couldn't see what or who Alex was hiding from. _But ten to one it's Justin._

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Wow… he has you so penis-whipped it's not even funny. It's not going to be a problem. You just take Justin off to a bedroom and fuck his brains out - and don't try to tell me you weren't going to do that anyway - and I'll take care of Harper." _In pretty much the same way,_ Lexie thought, and had to fight a moment to keep from smirking.

"Penis-whipped?" Alex tilted her head forward, giving Lexie a look. "Really?"

That did bring out a smirk. "What? You prefer dick-beat? Or do you want to be all PC and say 'masculinely dominated'? I mean, you may enjoy doing your whole Forty Grey Windowshades or whatever -"

Alex glared at Lexie in perfect silence, her eyes narrowed, her nose wrinkled slightly, her mouth tight. Without saying a word, she grabbed Lexie's wand right out of her hand, and Lexie felt a chill go through her as Alex raised it high into the air. _Oh, holy shit. I didn't mean to actually piss her off!_

She tried to pull away, but Alex's grip on her hand was painfully tight, and - and then Alex made a snort of laughter and lowered the wand. "Oh, man… I wish I had a camera to get your expression when I did that!"

Lexie blinked in surprise, then shook her head. "Wait - you were faking that?"

"Duh, yeah." Alex grinned as she spun Lexie's wand quickly, then held it back out to her. "Come on. You think you can use my own methods against me? I know you're smarter than that." As Lexie took the wand back, Alex flipped her hair. "Anyway, though, that plan isn't going to work. Because I just _did_ take Justin upstairs and fucked his brains out. And after the pounding he gave me, I am not ready to do that again just yet. Oh, yeah - and I totally freaked the hell out of some girl who was in the room when we came in and hid in the closet."

"What?"

"Came back in right after we left, told her I knew she was there the whole time… and that next time, she should join in," Alex finished with a grin.

After a moment, Lexie grinned as well. "Oh, wow - I would've loved to see her expression! I take it you didn't tell the dorkinator?"

"Of course I didn't," Alex replied with a roll of her eyes. "There's no reason why he needs to know." She paused for a moment, then gave Lexie a glare. "And you're not telling him."

Lexie batted her eyes innocently, which only made Alex glare more intently. "Me? Why would I tell him? Especially since you're going to point her out to me, and then we're going to switch costumes."

"Yeah? And what exactly makes you think I'm going to agree to that?"

* * *

><p>"Alex?" Justin frowned as he looked her up and down. "What's with the costume change?"<p>

"Don't. Ask," she gritted out, grabbing his hand and starting toward the door. "Let's go."

"What?" Justin shook his head. "But I haven't even gotten to talk to that guy in the Hawkeye costume about whether that's a real bow or not, and -"

Alex whirled quickly, then stretched up on tiptoe, stretching up to whisper into his ear. She whispered for about ten seconds, during which Justin's face went through an interesting series of shades of pink, then red. Then, as she settled back down onto her feet, Justin took Alex's hand again and began to hurry toward the door with her, grinning.

_Huh. Wonder what exactly she said to him. _ Lexie watched for a moment as they went, then turned back to the rest of the party, looking about for Harper. _And now to put my plan into action..._

* * *

><p>Melissa Dubois sat in the darkened bedroom, perched on the edge of the bed, eyes closed and sucking on her lower lip as her fingertips made quick little circles between her legs. She arched her back and worked her hips, making little thrusts against her own hand as she moaned softly in frustration. <em>Dammit... why does this always have to happen? I get so damn horny, and then I can't come...<em>

She knew perfectly well that thinking about the problem wasn't going to help, and that what she really needed to do was to take a break, maybe take a long, hot shower, get good and relaxed and start again. But the images that kept coming into her head, of what she'd seen in this room not ten minutes before, kept playing, and part of her wished that she had been brave enough to come out of the closet and join in, the way that girl Alex had teased.

The thought of it brought a tension up in her, and she rubbed faster, harder, but it was no use - she brought herself right up to the edge, but then the muscles of her arm began to shake, and the pressure wasn't right any more, and she was making little mewls of frustration now, it was so bad -

And then Melissa had a sudden feeling, of a presence in the room. _Ohshit. I was sure I locked the door!_ Her eyes flew open wide. The door was swinging open, and instinctively, Melissa bolted for the closet, silently thanking God that she was wearing a skirt, because if she'd had pants down around her legs this would have been impossible.

She heard giggling voices as she pulled the door shut - and then blinked in surprise as one spoke. "Okay, door's locked. Harper, get up on that bed." _Is that..? No. Why would -_

"Are you sure?" another voice asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Nobody's opening that door until I want them to. Now -" The voice cut off, and there was the start of a sound from the other girl, but it was muffled immediately. Her mouth feeling as dry as other parts of her did wet, Melissa cracked the door open a sliver and peered out.

_Oh my God. _ It was her, all right. That Alex girl, back again, this time still in her red-and-black gown/costume. This time, however, there was another girl with her, a redhead whose back was to Melissa, dressed in a Battle Diva costume that left little to the imagination.

But that was all right. The redhead was a couple of inches shorter than Alex, and built more thickly, with more curves. Alex's hand was on the middle of her back, pressing the two of them together, and her hands were down and to the sides, barely touching Alex's hips as she stood there. Melissa couldn't see the girl's face, but she could imagine her expression, eyes closed and mouth open, passively letting the taller girl have her way.

A little shiver went through Melissa, without her even touching herself at all, and she bit her lip. She came back. After what she told me. Oh, God... She chewed on her lip and swallowed, her hand coming up against the back of the closet door, then stopping there. One push, and the door would be open, and - and was that what she wanted?

As she debated, Alex's left hand began to pull up her own skirt, exposing well-shaped legs a little at a time. She broke the kiss with the redheaded girl, then pushed down on her shoulder, whispering something that Melissa couldn't hear. The redhead went down onto her knees as Alex finished pulling her skirt up. Her left hand held it up while her right went to the back of the other girl's head, pulling her forward.

Melissa couldn't see Harper's expression, as her face was still buried between Alex's legs, but the redhead didn't seem to be resisting at all, and Alex put her head back and closed her eyes, her hips squirming a little as Melissa heard small, wet sounds. "Oh fuck, yes - Harper, right there. Put your fingers in me too."

_That is so hot. Wow._ Melissa's was rubbing herself again now, sure that the Harper girl wouldn't hear - and also sure that Alex already knew she was there, and was enjoying every second of it. _I really should come out there and join them. I'll bet she's sure I won't. Does her friend even know I'm here?_

Scenarios flitted through Melissa's mind, filled with combinations of Alex, Harper, and herself, in various states of undress and many different positions. Somehow, in all of them, Alex was the one in charge - she couldn't picture herself making the raven-haired beauty do anything - but it didn't matter. Every picture that came to her mind was so, so very arousing, and Melissa found herself clamping her mouth shut as hard as she could as little tingles started to jolt up her spine. _Oh fuck, any second now… oh…._

* * *

><p>Lexie heard faint sounds coming from the closet, and she grinned widely. <em>Poor girl, stuck in there all by herself, feeling too shy to come out and join us….<em>

Suddenly, she gripped Harper under her arm, tugged upward. Frowning in confusion, Harper pulled back a little and started to stand up, opening her mouth to say something, but Lexie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Harper again, silencing her with a deep kiss. Harper stiffened a little at that, as she always did - she couldn't understand how Lexie could stand to taste herself on Harper's mouth. _And she'd probably faint if I told her. But that's a problem for another time, preferably way in the future._

Breaking the kiss, she spoke a word under her breath, then turned around and covered the distance to the closet in three quick strides, grabbed the knob and yanked it open. The crimson-faced girl who was staring wide-eyed at her and soundlessly working her mouth fit the general description Alex had given, but Lexie hadn't expected her to be quite so pretty, with a heart-shaped face and clear blue-grey eyes beneath her wavy light-brown hair.

Suppressing the grin she was feeling, Lexie put on a vexed expression.

"Do I have to drag you out here? What exactly does it take?" She stepped forward and put her hand on top of the one that Melissa was touching herself with. "Because _this_ tells me that we're making you horny as all hell. And really, it's not good for you to stay in the closet like this."

"But - I'm not -"

Lexie rolled her eyes and stepped back. Still stunned, Melissa followed without trying to resist at all. "Stay in the _literal_ closet, duh."

"She's - she's not moving! What's -"

"Really? You haven't figured out yet that this is all in your head? That this whole thing is just a fantasy you're having while you're jilling off in here? Because really - I was just up here with my boyfriend. You remember him - tall, black hair, green eyes, body of a geek god?"

"Greek god," Melissa corrected automatically, which prompted a quirked smile and head shake from Lexie.

"No, trust me, I meant what I said. Anyway, though, doesn't it seem a teeny bit unlikely that I'd show up ten minutes later with a girlfriend in tow? Yeah. This whole thing is your imagination - but the big question is, just how wild is your imagination?"

"Uhh…."

Lexie held up a hand, shaking her head. "Don't answer that. I'm part of your imagination, so of course I know. And wow" - Lexie shot Melissa a grin, then a big wink - "just between us, you're pretty kinky."

If it weren't for the fact that she'd never stopped blushing so far, Melissa would have blushed at that, but as it was, she just turned a shade more scarlet. Lexie was already taking her by the arm and pulling her over to where Harper was now, and Melissa goggled a little as she saw that somehow, while she'd been talking to the girl she still thought was Alex, Harper had moved onto the bed, been handcuffed to it, and had a blindfold put on her.

_How - oh, wow. I guess I really am imagining this. Weird. Never imagined anything this vivid before._

"You," Lexie said, giving Melissa a little push on the shoulder, "on the bed, face between her legs." Melissa opened her mouth to say something, turning back toward Lexie - and then goggled again. Somehow, in the two seconds since she'd last looked, Lexie's dark queen outfit had disappeared, and now she was squeezed into a naughty nurse costume that looked like she must have been sewn into it - and she was holding a riding quirt, which she was tapping against her left hand. "Come on. Give me an excuse to whip you. I'm waiting."

Feeling dazed, Melissa crawled onto the bed. "I - I've only -"

There was a smack on Melissa's ass, and she jumped a little. "I didn't ask you to tell a story. Get your face down there and lick." Lexie waited perhaps a second, then pulled the quirt back again, and Melissa immediately stuck her head down and began to kiss and lick at Harper's exposed quim.

_Finally_, Lexie thought. _Wow, way she acts, if it weren't for this mind reading spell, I'd never guess that she really wants this. Someone's way too repressed for their own good. And speaking of repressed…_

Harper let out a strangled moan the moment Melissa began to work on her, a tight, high sound that would have surprised anyone used to her normal voice. "Oh… oh God, Alex, I'm still not sure about this - no, no, don't stop," she said quickly, as Melissa started to lift her head. "Just… hold my hand, Alex."

"I'm right here." Lexie put her hand on Harper's, then curled her fingers around under her friend's palm, lifting the hand up, holding on with gentle pressure. Moving in closer, she kissed Harper on the cheek, then whispered into her ear. "It's okay. I know it's a little scary, with the blindfold, but that's what makes it exciting."

She teased Harper's ear with the tip of her tongue, brushing the back of her friend's hand with teasing fingertips, making little feather touches across the length of it before turning the redhead's hand over and beginning to slowly trace patterns across her palm.

Harper shivered and moaned, and Lexie grinned as she listened to the wet sounds coming from between Harper's legs, where Melissa was still licking away. "Use your fingers. Give it to her good," Lexie said, then moved her hand from Harper's, placed it on Melissa's round little ass and pushed forward, pressing the college girl's face against the soft, reddish fur of her best friend. She didn't ignore Harper's hand, though - instead, she raised it to her mouth, took a finger there and sucked hard, slowly sliding it out until just the tip was inside, then taking it back in. She switched to another finger, then another, giving them little licks in between.

The intensity of the sounds that Harper was making increased, and Lexie grinned as the redhead's shivers turned into little spasms, her moaning into repeated gasps. Leaning forward, Lexie brought her mouth to Harper's ear and breathed a whisper into it. "I love watching you come. You're so beautiful like that."

Melissa started to come up from between Harper's legs, and Lexie smacked her ass hard with the quirt, then quickly put her hand on the brunette's neck. "I didn't tell you to move. And I didn't say you could do _that_ either," she continued, moving to grab Melissa's wrist and pull her hand away from where she had begun to rub at herself.

"Please," Melissa moaned. "Please, let me come... I need it…."

"Oh, you're going to come. But you're going to come how I want, when I want. Now keep your head down there, like a good girl. Make her come again." Lexie gave Harper's hand a squeeze, then gave her friend a quick kiss on the lips, pulling away before the redhead could make it more. "It's okay. I'm going to be right here. I just need to give our guest here her reward."

She took a step back, letting go of Harper's hand, then paused a moment to admire the sight before her. Harper was flushed all over, her mouth open and panting now, squirming on the bed as Melissa continued to lick, kiss, and nibble on her. Melissa's skirt was riding up high, almost exposing her, and Lexie pulled it up, then licked her lips at the sight of the college girl's flushed, puffy, glistening pussy. Lexie brought her fingers against it, stroked slowly across it, and smiled as Melissa moaned into Harper, triggering another series of tremors through the redhead's body, making her jiggle all over.

With a quickly muttered spell, Lexie's point of view changed, moving up half a foot - and she almost let out a yelp as the nurse's costume she'd magicked onto herself earlier suddenly bound uncomfortably. Another mutter, and that was gone, leaving her naked. She stepped forward, brought herself against Melissa, and then put the tip of her cock - Justin's cock, really, since she was using his shape - against her entrance.

"Wait - what -" Melissa turned her head to look, her expression startled, and Lexie smiled and stroked her back soothingly, speaking in her own voice. "Relax. It's a dream, remember? You wanted him, didn't you? Say it."

"I -" Melissa cut off, blushing furiously, and it was all Lexie could do not to laugh.

"It's all right. If you can't say what you want in dreams, where can you say it? Now, say what you want."

"I want him - I want you in me."

"There, now," Lexie said, smiling. "Was that so hard? Well…." She grinned suddenly, then pushed forward. "This is." Melissa gave out a little cry, which turned into an ululating sound as Lexie rode her hard, hips smacking up against the brunette's ass with each thrust. Reaching forward, she grabbed Melissa's hair, used it to turn her head forward again. "I didn't tell you to stop licking," she said, then doubled her efforts as Melissa tried to obey, mashing her face repeatedly into Harper's wet snatch.

Melissa was shaking, making wild noises, and Harper was too now, as the brunette, unable to keep licking with the pounding Lexie was giving her, instead used her hand, thrusting with the same quick, almost brutal strokes that Lexie was using. And then all three of them were crying out, as Lexie felt electric shocks go up and down her spine, and a tightening and release at her crotch which repeated once, twice, then a third time.

She let the shapeshifting spell lapse, but not before using the strength of Justin's body to pull Melissa up and forward onto the bed, laying her between Harper and Lexie.

"That… oh my God," Melissa gasped out, shaking her head. "I can't -" She cut off there, blushing and panting - but through the mind reading spell used, Lexie could feel the warm glow of satisfaction radiating from her. Lexie smiled at Melissa for a moment, then sighed under her breath. It was going to be a lot like work, fixing this up so there wouldn't be any clues left behind to tell Melissa that it wasn't really just a dream… but it was worth it, she thought. It was _so_ worth it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Thanks go out to CleverForClever, my beta for this chapter! Yes, I am still alive, and still writing - slowly. I've made a New Year's Resolution to write more, but we'll see how that goes.<p>

As a side note, this is my new longest chapter ever - at over 5500 words, it was starting to look like I was going to have to break this off to be its own story, but I resisted!


End file.
